


Squalls

by EXIDreamcatcher



Series: Candour [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cognitive dreams, F/F, Lawyer!Handong, Nightmares, Violence, Writer!Bora, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Bora’s doesn’t know if she wants to pursue her feelings or just simply give up. Handong made sure to make it more complicated for the writer.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Candour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183559
Kudos: 10





	Squalls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a final warning. Some scenes might be triggering. Please read with caution.
> 
> P.s. Please read Flurries first as this one is part 2. 💕

“💚 calling...”

-

Bora woke up in cold sweats, breathing hardly as her hand was gripping on her heart. 

Some nightmare that is. 

She’s been having the same dream of someone calling her but she refuses to answer it. Too stubborn to venture the unknown, too scared to have her heart broken.

“Unnie! Siyeon’s back!” Her roommate greeted, hugging the older woman who just woke up. Once Yoohyeon realised Bora was shaken a bit, she wondered why, as her reaction wasn't as excited as she should be. 

“I had a terrible dream.” Bora sighed, returning Yoohyeon’s hug that tightened as she leaned closer. The younger one’s hands were patting her back, staying still until her roommate felt better. 

“When is she free? Is she gonna treat us?” 

“Of course!” Yoohyeon beamed. “She better. After ditching me for work, she’ll make it up to me.” Yoohyeon’s pouty face resurfaced yet again and instantly made Bora laugh. “Such a brat,” Bora messed with the younger one’s hair. “Unnie! I’m off to work! The publication needs me for something dumb today.” She complained, making Bora do the deed again then pushing her off the bed, to stand and not succumb to falling back to sleep. “Go or rush hour will annoy you even more.” Bora smirked, waving at her roommate, who was clearly still wanting some more sleep but couldn’t.

-

“Found you.”

Bora’s heart skipped a beat. It was the same woman from Valentines’ Day. She’s been hiding in her mundane world, avoiding every possible way to contact the said woman after the ‘fiasco’ in the snow, near the dark corner of some shady street. 

That eventful moment. She never got over it. Still hung up on it that if she ever saw Handong again, her brain would automatically go back to thinking of how good her lips felt against hers, how her touch was like a warm blanket, enough to make her forget about the cold that wrapped the country. 

Why must fate do this to her now? She has been doing well, knowing within her heart she shouldn’t have poured her heart out to someone who had someone else. She felt bad making her turn down the other woman just to be with her for that night. At least, that’s how she felt. But who is she kidding? This is not a normal cliche story — the lawyer was frank enough to speak her mind. 

Handong wanted to be with her. 

Right?

In that shady corner, surrounded by God knows what, she was sure it reeked so probably near the bins of some restaurant. She remembers still enjoying it despite the terrible smell. It was a moment in her life that she has been savouring (not the bad odour, but what actually happened between her and the hot lawyer), despite her wish to avoid the person who made her feel that way. 

Bora observed the other woman, examining if she was real. She still looked as perfect as she remembered. Scratch that, she looks better in that grey patterned suit. The hot lawyer has once again turned up to keep Bora’s feelings in check, if she was seriously contemplating it. Well, in her fantasies she was doing that and Handong was aware of her effect on the writer. “Took you long enough,” she replied, acting casual, trying to look unamused although she’s very amused about the way the lawyer sought her out. 

Who would even be interested to see the ridiculously unreal and gorgeous Kim Bora? 

Everyone! 

Yes. Where’s the confidence, Miss Kim? 

Give it back, Miss Han.

“I delayed it because I had to fix something.” Handong replied, offering a hand to the other woman, urging her to take it.

“Any more slapping happened?” Bora laughed lightly at her quick remark, trying to lighten the mood even if deep inside, it struck a chord with her. “Right now?” Handong’s hand quickly changed its position, aiming for Bora’s cheek that turned the smaller woman into a statue, frozen, her eyes closing as a reflex, expecting the slap but Handong just tapped her cheek lightly, then proceeded to pinch it. 

“Cute.” 

Bora shrugged the remark off by asking another question. “Well... how did that go?” She was flustered, thinking it would actually happen. This woman doesn’t fear anyone. She envisioned Handong as someone badass in court, probably chewed a decent amount of people and left them speechless because that’s exactly her effect on Bora. Bora just so happened to be an expert in getting herself away from these situations, but if she was being honest, she works the hardest, as someone who’s always had a comeback, whenever she is with Handong. It’s inexplicably incomparable with the banters and teasing she had with Yoohyeon, and Yoohyeon herself is a debate champion, she was smart and could get herself out of anything if she pleased.

“Particularly well.” Handong replied, this time growing impatient, as she grabbed Bora’s arm. She would’ve had enough time if Bora wasn’t filled with questions.

“Then what are you doing here?” Confused, Bora asked yet again. Her feelings are important, alright. She’s not just someone for flings, she wants a real connection, specifically with the person she’s conversing with right now. 

“Shhh...” Handong placed a finger on Bora’s lips with her free hand, looking down on her, eyes were made to stare down criminals, innately evil people, therefore, it was a gaze that could melt Bora on the spot. It was a life changing experience, to say the least, being stared down by Handong can be likened to an euphoric experience. 

“If you come with me, you’d get your answers.”

With that, Bora didn’t need any more convincing. She was sold. From time to time, Handong would stop when she felt like Bora would try to speak, already prepared to shut her up again, before she could even speak another word. Thankfully, Bora had self control this time, not letting it escalate to a worse situation. She didn’t want to annoy the other woman, so she let her lead wherever. 

-

They both entered a dainty office. Two tables on opposite sides of the room, one smaller in size, occupied by a woman who was working hard on the computer, pressing the keyboard keys in such an amusing record time, as the other is organised, relatively bigger, folders stacked by colour and an expensive looking swivel chair. It bore the name of the woman she was with, the name plate was a massive chunk of what looks to be gold, it was shiny and definitely the first thing to notice upon skimming the room. 

“Wait here,” Handong whispered, letting her hand go and approaching the other person. 

“How was it?” Her voice changed, cold as when they met. It was bland, no hint of emotion. Bora just realised that maybe the lack of emotion is also an emotion, for Handong at least. She’s never seen anyone as blatant as her, it was definitely a new way to be charming and crawl into her heart. 

The person, with a name tag that said “Mavis” scrambled to stand, bowing before Handong and nervously looking between the lawyer and her computer screen. “I—I’m sorry, we lost them.” 

“Come closer,” Handong said, gesturing at the employee, which instantly followed, playing with her nails, grinding them with each other out of nervousness. 

“What task did I give you specifically?” Handong’s voice became louder, emphasising her last word. 

The employee couldn’t answer when suddenly, Handong decided to put words into her mouth, a slap for every one she enunciated. 

“Don’t. Bloody. Lose. Them.” 

It was crisp. It echoed well in the quiet room. The tense atmosphere reached Bora, who was still shocked but was expecting something like this to happen. It seemed like a theme, where Handong is, some form of slapping follows. 

“How important were they, Mavis?”

With her hand covering both her cheeks that had marks from Handong’s slaps, her chin went up by Handong’s command, making sure they met eye to eye. “V—very... I’m so... so sorry,” finally, she was speaking, but now with tears in her eyes, fear engulfed her system.

“Suck it up and go find your own replacement. I’ve had enough of you.” Handong harshly dropped the woman’s face, making the latter lose her balance due to what she just expected. She rolled her eyes at the woman, proceeded to her table to grab a purse then headed straight towards Bora, again, dragging her towards the parking lot. 

She stopped herself from questioning the woman’s actions ever since the first time they met at that restaurant. It wasn’t the right time to act without knowing the other side of the story. She’s giving Handong the benefit of the doubt. 

Whenever she’s with the woman, it felt like she was in a movie, wherein as she spends more time with Handong, her feelings for her deepens. Something about Handong is pulling her, tugging strings in her heart and making it ache, imagining being part of her life. 

-

“Here?” Bora pointed at the car in front of them, wherein Handong urged her to enter before getting on the driver’s seat, making sure the woman is comfortable before getting to what they should initially do. 

“Go. Ask your questions.”

“How are you and Minji?” Bora started. 

“Over.” Handong replied nonchalantly. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere to take our mind off of things.” Handong’s hand slid towards Bora, they ended up intertwining as the car started. “You’re coming, right?” Handong focused on the road, hearing a sigh from Bora and a sad “yes.”

“I’m hoping for you to keep your word too.”

-

The ringing in her head woke her up. Before she knew it, smoke filled her lungs, making her cough excessively as she soon lost consciousness, barely having enough access to clean oxygen.

-

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Handong gestured to the beach before them then to her face. 

“Both are lovely.” Bora smiled, finding the girl silly, running after the lawyer who was wearing way more casual clothes that looked extremely pricey. Whatever the woman wore, she assumed it to be much more expensive than they actually are. Handong carried herself well, her fashion sense is something you’d see in high-end fashion show attendees, it’s not as extreme as the ones on the runway, but it definitely suits her. 

“Ever considered trying on a bin bag?”

“Are you crazy?” Handong stopped, now approaching Bora, ready to literally slap some sense towards her when she raised her hands in surrender. “Hear me out! It was a compliment!” Bora defended herself.

“But seriously, try it. I think you’d slay it.” Bora managed to make what Handong considered a snide remark, which didn’t go unnoticed, this triggered the right moment for something, so she decided to continue with her plan, she was on her way to throw pebbles at her anyways. 

“I’ll try it if you do.”

-

“So...” Bora made extravagant actions to hype their bin bag wearing selves. 

“No. Are you asking for a beating?” Handong admired herself from the full length mirror, sighing at how terrible the material she was wearing. She doesn’t even know how Bora got her to wear one but she seems different around the writer. For some weird reason, she is more playful and willing to consider such childishness. 

“No. Is your hobby slapping people? Is it fun?” Bora’s brow raised. It seems to be something she does regularly, for no reason. Is it stress release? If so, there are other ways. She’s willing to compromise. 

Handong turned around to face Bora, pacing towards her, with every step forward, the other woman stepped back. They’re doing this dance again, which the latter enjoys. She explained how finds Bora’s expressions unique and comely to witness. Irresistible doesn’t even begin to describe every little thing the woman does, the way she gets nervous and serious whenever Handong gets close has got to be, hands down, her favourite. Bora tends to find assurance in Handong’s gaze, as they move together, bit by bit closing the gap until there’s none left. 

“Fuck these bin bags,” there was harshness and annoyance in Handong voice as she pulled away from their kiss, ripped the poor plastic off of her body then asking for permission to do the same with Bora’s. Her hands ripped through the plastic as soon as the other woman nodded, her frame free from the hideous and noisy thing. 

-

Bora was feeling odd. Her dreams seem longer than they usually are. Most of the time, when the climax is there, it is time for her to stop and go back to reality. This particular one never stops. 

Just how long was she asleep?

Beside her, an unfamiliar frame moved, snuggling closer to hers, touch so hot that she flinched when it came in contact with her skin. 

Just who the fuck is she with this time? It couldn’t be, right?

I WANT TO WAKE UP. PLEASE CAN I WAKE UP!

Bora was screaming in her mind but no sound was coming out from her mouth. 

“Bora, stop,” Handong whispered, trying to calm her down from moving way too much. It was disturbing her sleep. 

That voice. 

She’s with Handong?

Her eyes widened at the realisation, making her cheeks turn red but somehow feeling secured at the same time. “Sorry,” she whispered back, taking the sleepy woman in her arms and caressing her hair softly, planting kisses on the top of her head to nurse her back to sleep. 

-

“We’re done. Why are you still bothering me?” Handong’s jaw clenched at the sight of the irksome lady, trying her best not to resort to violence. She was calmer than before, it helps when Bora is around. The woman just came knocking on the door of the house that she particularly mentioned no one knows and no one can bother them. 

This is extremely odd. Why is she suddenly seeing Handong’s point of view? This never happened before. What is her brain trying to tell her?

“Handong. You don’t have a conscience, do you?” Minji was surprised as she asked the question. “Are you gonna do the same things you did to me to her?” 

Handong was never fazed by any of Minji’s statements, instead, she just let her blab. It doesn’t matter anyways, Bora is already smitten with her. 

“I beg you. Let it stop with me.” Minji took Handong’s hand, staring at her with sincerity written all over her eyes, almost crying on the spot. 

“Find another hobby. This is so wrong, please. Listen to me as someone who loved you the longest.” Minji pleaded, Bora was confused about what they were talking about, but still she was trying to channel all the feelings Handong was feeling to understand where she stands but Handong just pushed the woman so hard that she ended on the floor.

“Leave before I explode. You won’t like it.” 

-

It was as if Bora was sprung back to life, she inhaled so deeply her whole body stood from the bed. Her heavy breathing was uncontrollable but thanks to the oxygen she was receiving through the mask, she was able to calm her breathing to an even slower rate. 

“Call a doctor. She’s awake!” Siyeon panicked, waking her partner who was sleeping, leaning on her shoulder. Yoohyeon frantically ran towards Bora while she ordered Siyeon to run towards the nurses to call for a professional. 

“Unnie!” Yoohyeon started bawling her eyes at the confused Bora, holding onto her tightly as her tears freely flowed in a rush down her cheeks. “I thought I was gonna lose you… it’s all my fault,” there was guilt in her words as she tried to speak, some of her words slurred by her sobs. 

“Excuse me, Miss Kim. Please let me check on her first. You’d have your time later.” The doctor announced, trying to signal for Yoohyeon to leave the woman in the hospital bed for a while so she could assess the situation. 

“Hello, Miss Kim.” Opposed to how she entered the room a while ago, the doctor is actually quite bubbly, like a ray of sunshine, that was smiling at her. “I’m sure you’re confused as to how you ended up here. I don’t know all the details but as the firefighters reported, the next door neighbour committed arson that was the cause for you being brought here.”

As the doctor was explaining, she was trying to return to the normal pace of her normal breathing but couldn’t. It was also quite noisy when she did. All the possible side effects were explained to her, what tests were done to her and the results. She was even kind enough to give a small post-it note on when to press for the emergency button instead of asking someone to run down the hallway and have an asthma attack, causing another emergency. 

She remembered that Yoohyeon’s girlfriend, Siyeon, gets bad asthma attacks and could never run for her life. They were probably panicking that’s why Yoohyeon was crying in her arms instead of doing what Siyeon did. That cute brat. How can someone ever resist her? 

And what? She was blaming herself? If she wasn’t having a hard time speaking, she could’ve nagged that tree-like woman. 

Once the doctor left, Yoohyeon came running again, almost tackling her back down to sleeping position. She was smiling at the woman and nodded at Siyeon who was busy using her inhaler in the corner of the room as she tried to calm her breathing. Bora tapped Yoohyeon’s back as she muttered “pen and paper” so they could converse. 

“Oh! Okay! Wait!” The tall woman jumped, realising what a fool she’s been and rummaged through her bag near the couch that Siyeon was in. She stopped for a while to care for Siyeon too, asking her questions like “are you okay” or “do you need help” quickly before getting back to Bora with her requests. 

Bora was writing what she can recall from her dreams. It was quite lengthy so she noticed Yoohyeon sitting beside Siyeon and checking up on each other. She focused on remembering every detail. She needs to. As a writer, her dreams are a big part of her work and how she manoeuvres them into something else is her God given talent. Bora can take her dreams and channel it into something completely different but related at the same time. Especially nightmares, they’re the best and are open to many possibilities. 

-

In all caps, she wrote “HEY YOOHYEON!” on the paper, raising it up to get the attention of her friend. It was effective as Yoohyeon said “sometimes I can still hear her loudass voice even if she chooses to stay quiet,” and excused herself from Siyeon’s embrace. 

Bora handed a folded paper to Yoohyeon explaining it wasn’t her fault and that she should rest at Siyeon’s, saying she can handle herself. She watched as the couple read what she wrote and they started sobbing together this time. These two are such fools, which part of her writing not to worry too much as she’s conscious now and it’ll take more than a fire to get rid of her. 

Eventually, once the couple calmed down, they said their goodbyes and promised to come back when their work allows them to do so. Bora wrote not to worry and take their time. That she understands well that they need to work and she wouldn’t take it to heart if they don’t stay 24/7. She will stay in the hospital for quite a while so they have lots of chances. But she made them promise to bring her real food from time to time because she envisioned hospital food to suck the way airplane food does. 

It took her quite a while to conclude the details she missed and a few pages later before she settled down, recollecting her thoughts to write on a fresh page. 

**Squalls**

Unaware of what the consequences

Of wishing one to reality is,

Mindlessly hoping to meet somewhere else

The likes of you: undistorted by doubt

From the sprint of short lived surfing of clouds.

All places to start in for a chance

To catch a glimpse of brilliance from above,

I would risk visibility, safety

And comfort of being oblivious

To experiencing such glamorous forms

That you alone could possibly create

With great wonders, and mysteries of your

Seldom visits when in my deep slumber. 

From there, you’re too unsettling to admire. 

With a smile on her face, she put the pen down and said to herself: _I keep my word, hot lawyer. See you when I close my eyes._

-

_“ ...calling 💚”_

“Hey, gorgeous.”

“Hey, gnome”

“There’s something I want to tell you.”

“?Aren’t you already doing it”

“This time, I’ll come find you myself.”

“Come get your kisses”


End file.
